familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oscar Arthur Lindauer (1872-1948)
Oscar Arthur Lindauer (1872-1948) was a real estate manager. (b. December 23, 1872; Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA - d. October 02, 1948; Cincinnati, Hamilton County, Ohio, USA) Name variations *Oscar Arthur Lindauer *Oskar Sorelt Lindauer Genetic parents *Charles F. Lindauer (1840) who may be the same as Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1836-1921) *Caroline Ritter (1846-?), who was born in Paris, France. Parents who raised them They raised Oscar after the death of Caroline. *John Jacob Lindauer (1840-1888), a cigar maker *Nellie X (1853-1887) Birth December 22, 1872 in Manhattan, New York City, New York according to his birth certificate indexed in IGI. However he lists December 23, 1872 in his WWI draft registration, and December 23, 1872 was used on his death certificate. Siblings *George Lindauer (1866-?) who may have moved to Bound Brook or Somerset, New Jersey according to the 1930 census *Charlotte Lindauer (1869-1894) aka Lottie Lindauer *Clara Louise Lindauer (1871-?) aka Lulu Lindauer who was born in February 1871 in New York. Marriage Arthur married Jennie Louise Courter (1879-1963) aka Jean Louise Courter in June of 1903. She was from Newark, Essex County, New Jersey. Children *John Howard Lindauer I (1905-1954) who worked as a radio engineer in 1930 and was later a television engineer for RCA *Florence Elizabeth Lindauer (1907-1967) who worked as a keypunch operator in a fire insurance company in 1930, and married Charles James Cull II (1903-1976) *Natalie Jean Lindauer (1910-1996) who married Alfred Richardson (1901-1953) and lived in Cincinnati, Ohio and died in Oconomowoc, Wisconsin *Charles Frederick Lindauer II (1919-2006) who married Gloria X (1925- ) and later moved to Florida Jersey City Arthur appears in the 1880 United States Census under the name "Oscar Lindauner" in Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. His father was working as a cigar maker. Oscar Arthur Lindauer also appears in the 1900-1930 US Census living in Jersey City. In 1900 he was living at 211 Pacific Avenue in Jersey City with his sister Lulu who wasn't married. In 1910 Oscar was living at 262 Communipaw Avenue. In 1900 through 1930 Oscar was working in real estate. Men's Club of Lafayette Church, Jersey City Oscar Arthur Lindauer was General Secretary of the Men's Club of Lafayette Church in Jersey City, New Jersey. This was recorded in "In Memoriam Elbert and Alice Hubbard, 1915". On June 8, 1915 they passed a resolution honoring the late Elbert Hubbard. World War I draft Oscar Arthur Lindauer registered for the draft on September 12, 1918. He was working as a clerk at the C. Howard Slater real estate agency at 305 Pacific Avenue in Jersey City. He was living with his wife, Jean Louise Courter at 8 Park Street in Jersey City. He had gray eyes, black hair, and was slender and of medium build. New Jersey to Ohio After 1940 he moved to Cincinnati, Hamilton County, Ohio with his wife. Death He died on October 02, 1948 in Cincinnati, Hamilton County, Ohio. Burial He was buried on October 06, 1948 in Fairmount Cemetery at 620 Central Avenue in Newark, Essex County, New Jersey. Legacy Oscar is named after his grandfather: Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) who was born in Strasbourg, Alsace in France where the family spoke German. Uncompleted tasks Try and find his marriage certificate, and look for a photo from his grandchildren. External links *Oscar Arthur Lindauer at Flickr *Oscar Arthur Lindauer at Findagrave Images Image:1870 census Lindauer Ritter.jpg|Charles Lindauer, from Pennsylvania and Caroline Ritter in the 1870 US census Image:Lindaier-OskarSorelt 1872.gif|1872 birth as Oskar Sorelt Lindauer Image:Lindauer-Oscar 9954185 110141414622 large.jpg|1880 US census Image:Lindauer-John 1885 NJ census.png|1885 New Jersey census in Jersey City Image:Lindauer 1895 directory.jpg|1895 city directory Image:Lindauer-OscarArthur 1895 librarian.png|1895 as librarian Image:Lindauer-OscarArthur 1896.png|1896 Image:1900 census Lindauer-Lulu Oscar.jpg|1900 US census Image:Lindauer-Courter 1903 wedding.png|1903 wedding Image:9954185 116554792365.jpg|1915 Men's Club of Lafayette Church, Jersey City Image:Oscar Arthur Lindauer 1918 Lafayette.png|1918 Men's Club of Lafayette Church Image:Lindauer-Oscar 1918 draft.jpg|1918 World War I draft registration Image:1920 census LindauerOscarArthur 2.jpg|1920 US census Image:1930 census Lindauer JerseyCity.jpg|1930 US census Image:1940 census Lindauer Courter.jpg|1940 US census Image:Ohio Deaths 1908-1953 4109116 3016.jpg|1948 death certificate Image:Lindauer-Oscar 1948 funeral.png|1948 funeral notice in Cincinnati Enquirer Image:Lindauer-OscarArthur 2011 tombstone.jpg|Tombstone Category:Burials at Fairmount Cemetery, Newark, New Jersey Category:Non-SMW people articles